Sera ex Miscellanea
'Appearance' TBA 'Twilight Scars' None, as of yet. 'Personality' TBA 'Magical Powers' Sera’s powers naturally aligned with necromancy, as her familiarity with the dead gave her an advantage. She learned the art of SummoningSee Realms of Power: The Infernal, pg 114. from her parens, and began focusing on using her magic for control. Prior to the incident that nearly killed Sera, her magic would cause her pain, enough so that it would weaken her with each spell cast. She would need time to recover, if using too much magic, or suffer the consequences. After the failed lab experiment, she found that she is no longer able to feel pain. At all. However, she still feels the weakening effects of her magic, even though the pain is no longer present. She also found that in order to perform her magic she has to bleed herself in some small way. She wears a small piece of sharpened finger armor on the tip of her index finger for just this purpose. Wizard’s Sigil: Minor shroud of darkness 'Background' Sera was born as Vettoria de Monte during a particularly harsh winter in the year 1206. Her birth parents had sought refuge within the walls of an old covenant to escape the storms. When the snows thawed enough the following spring, young Sera was left behind, none the wiser to who her birth parents had ever been. The covenant, where Sera spent the first ten years of her life, was nestled away in the mountains above Pavia, in the Lombardy region of the Kingdom of Italy (Roman Tribunal). It was isolated from much of the outside world, but with its native population of ghosts and spirits, being separated from the mundane was a blessing. Sera developed a familiarity with ghosts, and the dead, from a young age, growing at ease in their presence. She also developed the ability of Second SightSee Ars Magica 5th Ed. Core Rulebook, pg 48. during that time to better familiarize herself with her surroundings. At the age of ten, a maga known as Mala came to visit the covenant. She took an interest in young Sera, and made her an apprentice. Mala belonged to House Ex Miscellanea, following the ThessalianSee Realms of Power: The Infernal, pg 140. See also Houses of Hermes: Societatus, pg 109. tradition. Sera’s apprenticeship went as one would expect at first, a lot of her upbringing fitting in easily with her parens abilities and beliefs. The only oddity was Mala’s brief time studying with House Criamon, and insisting on passing what knowledge she had of the Enigmatic WisdomSee Ars Magica 5th Ed. Core Rulebook, pg 92. See also Houses of Hermes: Mystery Cults, pg 60. to Sera. As usual, Sera absorbed whatever knowledge she could without complaint, regardless of how strange she considered it. Then, during the final years of Sera’s apprenticeship, an unfortunate mishap occurred. During a failed lab experiment, Sera’s body was ripped asunder, leaving her bleeding from grievous wounds. The pain she experienced was excruciating, much more so than she had ever experienced from her own magical abilities. Many believed that she should have died, but in an unexpected turn of events, she miraculously lived. For days afterward, Sera muttered things about a creature appearing before her as she lay dying on the floor. She was thought to have been touched in the head after such a traumatic experience. But after she recovered fully, Sera kept the experience to herself, never again speaking of it. 'Reputation' None, as of yet. 'References' Category:House Ex Miscellanea Category:The Crooked Steps